prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop
In wrestling, a pop refers to the reaction of the crowd, often integrated into the show. It is measured by the amount of cheers or boos a wrestler gets during his entrance, interviews, and in-ring performance (especially when a trademark spot is performed by the wrestler). There are many kinds of pops. Original Meaning of Pop Al Snow described that "pop" really mean when the crowd gets so excited or so into an emotional moment, is like (Comparing it to an orgasm) is when the cum, or "Pop a Nut".. This is where the term "pop" came from. He says the meaning has been bastardized into what it is today.. Name pop Pops involving the mentioning of a very popular or very unlikable wrestler is known as a "name pop". Booker T in World Wrestling Entertainment used the names of Stone Cold Steve Austin and Bret Hart to get a crowd reaction when he was promoting the King of the Ring Tournament. Wrestlers often bring up legendary wrestlers for name pops to hype a title's lineage. Hometown pop When a wrestler makes an appearance in his "real" or "billed" hometown, he or she more often than not gets a huge crowd reaction. This is referred to as the "hometown pop". This can also happen if a wrestler from a country other than the U.S.A. or Canada makes an appearance anywhere in their home country to wrestle. World Wrestling Entertainment commentator Jim Ross always gets a huge reaction anytime their WWE Monday Night RAW television program stops in Oklahoma City. William Regal gets a "hometown pop" anywhere in England on a WWE tour, which even resulted in a one night face turn the last time this occurred. Cheap pop Wrestlers will get a cheap pop when they either use the name of the city or something it is famous for to get cheers. Heels often follow the same principle but in reverse: insulting the city or bringing up something it is famous for to get booed. Mick Foley turned getting cheap pops into something of a catchphrase. He would call attention to what he was doing, giving what he described as a "big, cheesy thumbs-up" as he declared that he was thrilled to be "right here in (the local hometown)!". The Rock would wear his Miami Hurricanes jersey and namedrop the team in his in-ring interviews in order to get both a Hometown and a Cheap pop. He would also feed off the local fans by beginning his promos with, "Finally, the Rock has come back to (the local hometown)!" Spot pop This is when the crowd gives a large reaction in anticipation of a trademark move by the wrestler. A signal from the wrestler that the move will be attempted will initiate the pop. Examples of Spot Pops include: When Rikishi backs his ass up into the corner to preform the Stinkface, the crowd goes wild. When Hulk Hogan "Hulks Up", which is a signal of his "take home" series of moves. When Stone Cold Steve Austin flips his opponent off shortly before performing the Stone Cold Stunner. When Kurt Angle removes his suspenders before performing the Ankle Lock. When The Rock removes his elbowpad to perform the People's Elbow. When Shawn Michaels "tunes up the band" to perform Sweet Chin Music. When The Undertaker wrenches his opponent's extended arm in an armbar as a setup for Old School. When DDP raises his hands in the Diamond Cutter symbol before his finishing move of the same name. When John Cena raises his hand in the air as a signal for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. When Chris Benoit makes a cut throat gesture before doing the Crippler Crossface or The Diving Headbutt. When Batista shakes the ropes and gives the thumbs up-thumbs down gesture in preparation for the Batista Bomb. When Scotty 2 Hotty looks at the spectators and begins stomping excitedly in preparation for his finisher, The Worm. Haas pop This is a reference to World Wrestling Entertainment performer Charlie Haas. It is when a wrestler receives little or no pop at all.http://www.lordsofpain.net/news/2006/articles/1149568909.php A good example of this is Haas' entrance in the 2005 Royal Rumble, and Jim Ross' subsequent inability to discern Haas from René Duprée. This is also known as the Conway Pop. This phenomenon has been known to happen when a wrestler is made to lose for a long stretch and then is inexplicably pushed afterwards. See also *Wrestling slang *Heat Category:Professional wrestling slang